


Losing the bet

by romxnogersav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, POV Second Person, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: Bucky and Sam are restless in being the winner of their bet. It’s too bad that Steve was the winner all along.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Losing the bet

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, even though there were moments when I wasn't sure i'd finish it. It's also my most recent work posted on Tumblr, and it's a request I go way back when.
> 
> Request by anon: Can I request a fic were Bucky and Sam flirt with the reader and have a bet on who can kiss the reader first. But the reader is secretly dating Steve. Fluffy and comedy.
> 
> It's also one of my favorite works, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!💫

You were in the gym at the Compound. Your hands were wrapped in boxing tape. A sheen of sweat covered your whole body. Your hair was tousled from the intense work out you had, which apparently wasn't enough because Bucky had wanted to go a couple of rounds in the sparring ring.

You were up against the super-soldier.

You pulled your hand back, closed it in a fist, and swung it forward. It never did connect with its' target, because Bucky used his metal arm to block the incoming assault. You tried with your other hand, but he blocked that one as well. He was proving to be a difficult opponent, driven, sure of his ability, but so were you.

You went back and forth for another minute or two. He threw a pinch, measuring his strength so he didn't use it all on you, and you blocked it. You threw a pinch, and he did the same.

You were just about ready for the sparring match to end. Your muscles were sore, your throat, dry. You were sweaty, and you felt disgusting. You just wanted to take a shower, a bath even.

When Bucky tried to twist your arm out, you lifted your knee and aimed for his hip. You were successful in your plan. Your knee hit him in the hip, providing you with a second or two to plan your next move. You swung your arm back one last time, distracting him long enough to kick his legs from under him. He fell on his back on the mat, the loud thud bounced off the walls.

You leaned forward, your palms going to your knees, taking deep breaths. Bucky wasn't much better, on his back in the ring, panting. Even though he was a super-soldier, you were able to tire him out after some time.

"Damn, woman." He started, before he stopped to take another deep breath, "That's what? The third time you've beaten my ass in the last two weeks?" he breathed, wiping at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. You lifted your head and send him a smirk, your brow quirked up.

"Maybe you are just out of shape," You suggested, pulling yourself to your full height again. You outstretched your hand, waiting for Bucky to take it. When he did, you helped him pull himself up. The moment he did though, his body was flush against yours, his elaborated breath beating down on your cheek.

You tilted your head up a little, looking at him. His lips twitched before they formed into a grin. His eye shone with mischief.

"And maybe I just like seeing you win, doll. Like seeing you put me in my place." He whispered out, and the flirtatious tone was not lost to you. He tended to be like that sometimes, it was Bucky Barnes after all.

Ever since you've known him, he'd always been flirty with you. You never dwelled on it, he had been like that back in the day, too. Steve on his part had been pretty elaborative when he told you all about the 30s and 40s version of James Buchanan Barnes.

He had been a known charmer, a bit of a lady's man, but not as much as Tony once was. He'd been able to attract a number of women in his early days. Steve had told you all about it. How easily most "dames" fell for him, and you were kind of able to see why. Even decades later, Bucky was still a smooth talker. He was witty, yet careful, and teasing too. Those were some of his best characteristics.

You decided to play along, indulge him. It never hurt having some teasing conversations with him. It also helped keep up with the lie of being single. You were in a happy, prospering, secret relationship with a heartfelt, and gorgeous human being. A certain blond, who also happened to be his best friend since childhood. But, no one knew that, and you wanted it that way for the time being.

"And I like putting you in your place, Barnes, I really do. But you stink right now," You laughed, and moved around him, getting off of the ring. You reached for your water bottle and took a large sip. Bucky chuckled from his place in the ring before he moved out of it as well.

"Admit it, you secretly like it."

"Flirting with me will get you nowhere, sugar." You winked over your shoulder and walked towards the exit. You heard him snort before you exited the space.

* * *

You smoothed out your dress, ran your hands through your hair, and put your earpiece in. You picked up your clutch and gave yourself one final glance in the mirror before you took a deep breath and let the mask fall into place. You walked towards the bedroom door, opened it, and stepped into the living room of the hotel suite. There, bottoming his tuxedo was Sam. He wore a dashing black, three-piece suit, no doubt hand-picked by Natasha.

You were in a five-stars hotel in Prague, undercover. There was an art exhibition going, a cover for a human trafficking cartel. You had to get intel on how they were operating, in order to take them down. You and Sam were going to play a couple, Steve and Natasha were your back up, posing as husband and wife, and Bucky was the extra precaution, located on a rooftop across the street.

Sam grinned at you, gusting towards your outfit. "Wow, you look…." He trailed off and you smiled, looking down at yourself.

"Good?"

"No, not good. Magnificent. Good doesn't even begin to cover it," he said, giving you his arm, which you gratefully took, and the two of you exited the hotel suite.

"Thanks, Sam."

"I should be thanking you. Man, how much money I'd pay for this to be a real thing, and not a mission," he said with a shake of his head, and you just laughed in amusement. Much like Bucky, Sam was quite the flirty guy, but he was a tad subtle. He always made you laugh; he was always cautious when he flirted.

He complimented a lot and wasn't as straightforward as James. Even when he flirted, it was hard to call it a flirt since he was always so nice and careful, it surprised you. The guy had game, and you had to give him that. You'd known it since the first time you met him, as subtle as he was back then, he wasn't that smooth.

"Alright Casanova, we get it," Natasha's voice bloomed from your earpieces and you just looked at each other and continued down to the lobby, and then to the car waiting to drive you to the exhibition.

Twenty minutes later, you and Sam were walking into the gallery, hand in hand, mindful of your surroundings. Upon entering, a head or two turned your way. You spotted Steve and Natasha across the room, and Steve flushed you a gentle smile. You were a bit on edge, but seeing him smile like that, and knowing he'd be there, not that much far from you, made you relax. He always has a calming effect on you, even in situations such as this one.

"It's good to be in the company of a gorgeous woman," He turned towards you with a smirk and winked at you, which made you giggle a bit. He was getting cocky, probably doing it to piss off Bucky, they were always bantering about something.

"Don't flatter yourself birdy. It was supposed to be me," Bucky's voice pierced your ears, just a tad annoyed. You wanted to laugh, but you suppressed it.

"You are just mad because I have a lovely lady on my arm, and you are holding onto a binocular," Sam sassed, which did make you laughed this time not being able to hold it in.

"Keep on dreamin' Wilson"

"I would, but this ain't a dream tin-can man," You heard Nat chuckle in your earpiece, and when you looked at her and Steve, the blond was shaking his head with a smile.

"Get your heads back in the game, we have work to do," he scolded you all. You took the glass of champagne Sam was offering you and brought it to your lips.

"Copy that," you muttered, and took a sip of the beverage.

* * *

The flirting continued for a while. A cheeky remark here, a compliment there. You tried to not pay that much attention to it. They were like that sometimes and it wasn’t worth dwelling on it.

Steve though, he started noticing it too.

At first, much like you, he tried not to think about it that much, surely they were just messing around. They were two of his closest friends, and even though they had no idea that you and Steve were dating, he knew they were respectful enough not to get into your business if you didn't want them too.

You, more often than not, just to mess with them, flirted back, but just a little, and pretty casually. You didn't want to give them the wrong idea, but you also didn't want to seem like you were cutting them off, or not paying attention at all. They were your friends after all.

It wasn't until one night, that something in Steve seemed to snap.

The team had decided to go out and have some good time at a bar. It was just after another mission, one you barely made it out of. It called for a celebration.

Both Bucky and Sam had flirted with you, more than they had in the past. A drink here, a dance there, a couple of compliments thrown for good measures. How good you looked, how well you danced, how much you could drink. How good you had been on the last mission, stuff like that.

It was well into the night, and Steve was sitting in their usual booth, with both Sam and Bucky. Each of them was nursing a drink, while you, Natasha, and Wanda were dancing.

It was evident that both flirty guys had had too much to drink because they were rambling stupid things every other minute. Even though Bucky was a super-soldier, a bit of Thor Asgardian mead tucked into Steve's jacket to relax them both, had proven to be able to loosen his lips.

"Man, I'm so close. I'm telling ya, you'll lose the bet," Bucky slurred, taking another sip of his whiskey.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Barnes. Did you see the way she was looking at me earlier? Prepare to lead the training sessions for the next week in a Hello Kitty boxer briefs," Sam giggled, just like a schoolgirl, and Steve had to shake his head in order not to laugh.

"What bet?" Rhodey, who had just sat down mare minutes ago, asked.

"Who can kiss Y/N first," Bucky said, craning his neck to look at you on the dance floor. You were positioned between both Natasha and Wanda, swaying your hips left and right, with hands above your head.

Upon hearing that, Steve's breath hitched. His closest, no scratch that, his best friends had a bet going on, on which one of them can kiss his girl first? It was ridiculous. His heart beat faster, his hands got a little sweaty.

The sudden urge to smack them both, punch them even, was almost unbearable. Yes, he was jealous, and what about it? He had every right to be, he had every right to feel that way. They were talking about his girl, placing a bet on his girl.

But then it hit him.

You were his girl, and he was the only one who could kiss you, taste you, and be enveloped by your smell. The aroma of vanilla and rose, and the little bits that were just you and your natural scent.

He was the only one who could hold you at night and kiss every inch of your body. He was the only one that knew about that one place on your neck, just behind your ear that made you sing. He was the only one that knew how to touch you. He was the only one that knew not only your body, but your soul too. You were _his_ girl after all.

He didn't want to hide it anymore. He didn't want to sneak around anymore, not being able to be close to you, without it being too close. He didn't want to sneak glances and little smiles all day and be able to have you close only in the dead of night, when everyone else was asleep.

He didn't want to watch from afar while other men, even his best friends, flirted with you.

If able, if you let him, he'd go shout from the top of The Avengers Tower, that you were his and he was yours.

He was tired of hiding, tired of concealing his love for you in front of the others. He wanted to be able to touch and kiss you, even when you were in the company of the team, and he didn't want to wait any longer to do so.

He downed his drink and set the glass down. "Sorry fellas, but that ain't gonna happen. I have already won," he said and raised from his seat. Both men sat straighter, brows furrowed. Rhodey, in turn, chuckled, shaking his head as if he knew what was about to happen.

Steve walked towards the dancefloor, moving around bodies, trying to make his way over to you. You were gracefully dancing with the other girls, a charming cute smile on your face.

You didn't even see him walk towards you until he was towering over you, with those azure eyes full of determination. You stopped moving, and it was as if time was moving on autopilot.

His hands took a hold of your face, and then he was leaning down until his lips smashed against yours. The kiss was hot, urgent. It lacked the gracefulness Steve usually put into his movements, yet it still had that fire you were oh so familiar with. His lips moved against yours with resolve, as if he had something to prove. Regardless, he still poured all he had into the kiss.

He nudged your bottom lip with his tongue, and you opened your mouth just enough to let him in. His tongue caressed yours, danced in sync, his movements a little gentler than they had been at first. One of his hands moved to your waist, pulling your body flush against his, keeping you close. The other stayed on your face, going a bit lower to tilt your head. Yours sneaked around his narrow waist, holding and not wanting to let go.

You didn't know how much time passed, seconds or minutes, it didn't really matter. Nothing around you was important, expect the person in your arms.

When you separated, he leaned his forehead against yours, both your breathings elaborated from the heated kiss you just shared.

"What was that about?" you asked quietly, and even with the music blasting in the background, Steve's super-hearing was able to pick on your question.

He held you just a little tighter at that, lowering his head to peck your lips again.

"Now they know you are mine," he murmured just loud enough for you to pick up on it. You laughed at that, full-on laughed. He was jealous, and even if he tried to deny it, you wouldn't believe him.

"Yeah, now they know," you mirrored, and he wrapped a hand around your waist before he pulled you toward your booth. Nat and Wanda had made their way over after you and Steve had started kissing, and both grinned at you.

Your flirty buddies had their eyes wide, a questioning look coloring their faces. You just laughed at them, what else was there to do really? The picture was pretty much clear by now.

Steve sat down, then pulled you into his lap. You winded your hands around his neck and laid your head on his shoulder.

"I guess both of you are going to be training the recruits in Hello Kitty underwear for the next week, after all." Steve sassed, not even sorry for those dumbasses.

"Oh come on," both of them cried at the same time, and everyone at the table burst out laughing.

Your relationship was no longer a secret, and honestly? You didn't mind it one bit. Now you'd be able to show your affection with much more than just a glance or a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [romaxnogersav](https://romaxnogersav.tumblr.com/)


End file.
